Crime de paixão
by Dannu
Summary: Shun esperava ser traido por qualquer um, menos por Ikki!


Cap. I

Era uma linda manhã de outono. O sol despejava sobre a esplêndida cidade de Atenas adormecida, seus últimos raios. A bela capital grega, com suas ruínas milenares, era um ponto turístico muito procurado naquela época do ano. Embora faltassem três meses para o natal, as compras de final de ano enchiam as ruas de pessoas felizes e ruidosas. Era um clima diferente no ar, um clima de paz e fraternidade como Shun não via há muitos anos, durante as grandes e duras batalhas.

Assim como seus amigos, Shun reconstruiu sua vida depois da última guerra santa contra Hades, a mais cruel de todas. Houve muitas perdas, como os cavaleiros de ouro, mas para os que sobreviveram, suas vidas não foram tiradas em vão, pois toda a humanidade havia sido salva dos traiçoeiros planos do imperador do submundo.

Sereno, como sempre fora, Shum caminhava por uma calçada bastante movimentada naquele fim de tarde. Seu sobretudo o protegia do frio naquele início de outono. O clima grego não era tão hostil quanto o clima do norte europeu, com baixíssimas temperaturas no inverno, mas também tinha suas épocas de tortura.

O jovem atravessou a grande avenida segurando na mão direita um belo buquê de rosas vermelhas e enquanto esperava o bonde, pegou-se pensando em como estariam seus amigos. Era sempre assim, o clima de final de ano sempre mexia com suas emoções, que sempre foram profundas. Encostou-se em um poste e pôs-se a devanear. Perto dele uma menina de cabelos avermelhados desembrulhava um chocolate que ganhara da mãe, uma senhora carregada de sacolas de compras.

Shun gostava daquela cidade de onde templos seculares o observavam. Dentre eles o Parthenon, templo dedicada à deusa Athena, filha preferida de Zeus, senhor do Olimpo, segundo a mitologia grega. A deusa pela qual lutara e lutaria mais uma vez se preciso. Mas parecia que Saori, a atual reencarnação da deusa, conseguiria manter a paz na terra, pelo menos até aquele momento nenhuma força ameaçava o planeta:

- Saori...quem diria...casou-se com o Seiya e vivem felizes no Japão!

Sorriu ao lembra-se do amigo um tanto brincalhão, mas com um coração enorme. Sempre soube da paixão do cavaleiro de Pégaso pela herdeira da fundação Graad, embora os dois não se dessem muito bem quando mais jovens. Agora, com a Saori e a terra a salvo, os dois finalmente se entenderam e casaram-se há mais ou menos 2 anos e depois de alguns tratamentos, iriam ter seu primeiro filho, que nasceria no começo do ano.

Um bonde em estilo antigo, um dos muitos que circulava pela cidade, fazendo-a parecer mais provinciana, parou para que os passageiros se acomodassem. Shun procurou um lugar na última fileira e sentou-se, repuxando mais seu casaco, estava realmente frio. Com o balanço suave pelas ruas bem cuidadas da cidade, o ex-cavaleiro de Andrômeda continuou seus pensamentos.

Shiryu! Novidade que tenha se casado com a Shunrei, depois, é claro, de criar coragem para declarar-se. Foi preciso que ele, Shun, lhe dissesse alguns desaforos para que o agora ex-cavaleiro de Dragão tomasse uma iniciativa. Ninguém agüentava mais aquela história de "somos como irmãos".

- É Shun, você se saiu um ótimo cupido! 

Sorrio maroto. Shiryu e Shunrei moravam na China, num adorável chalé na beira da cachoeira de Rozan. Já iam na 2ª gravidez. Tinham dois filhos que eram um belo par de gêmeos, Liu e Kin. E assim como Seiya, que conseguiu estabilizar-se profissionalmente e agora tomava conta dos negócios da fundação Graad, Shiryu tornou-se professor de educação física em uma escola conservadora de Pequim. Era uma longa viagem do interior até a cidade, mas eram apenas 3 dias na semana em que era obrigado a se ausentar do lar.

Dos amigos, apenas Hyoga morava também em Atenas, onde era arquiteto e vivia com a esposa Eiri e seu filho de 2 anos, Alieksiei, Aliocha para os pais corujas e íntimos, como o padrinho Shun. Hyoga e Eiri estavam passando por uma crise em seu casamento, principalmente depois que Hyoga, que não vivia uma fase muito boa no escritório soube que a mulher, uma economista, ganhara uma promoção e passara a receber mais que o marido.

O loiro não se conformava e dizia enraivecido que não seria sustentado pela esposa, que isso era uma humilhação e que Eiri deveria largar o emprego e cuidar melhor de Aliocha, visto que uma criança em fase de crescimento precisava de um dos pais presentes. Eiri estremecia de ódio perante estas palavras e começava os confrontos de frases duras e ferinas de um para o outro.

As 6 da noite Shun chegou em seu ponto. Desceu e entrou em um edifício simples, mas muito bonito e moderno, que contrastava com a arquitetura da cidade:

- Boa noite Nikol!

- Boa noite, senhor Amamiya! (respondeu o porteiro, sempre bem humorado)

Shun subiu pelo elevador até o 6ª andar, saindo para um corredor comprido e razoavelmente largo, atapetado e com um enorme espelho no lado direito. Chegou em sua porta e retirando as chaves, abriu-a. A televisão da sala estava ligada, mas não havia ninguém no sofá. Rapidamente sentiu um cheiro vindo da cozinha, sorriu e dirigiu-se para lá. Uma mulher de longos cabelos loiros e doces olhos verdes, que mostrava uma barriga de 8 meses incompletos estava a mexer algo de costas para o fogão.

O rapaz de cabelos verdes retirou vagarosamente o sobretudo e aproximou-se rápido, porém sem fazer barulho: 

- Surpresa!

Abraçando-a por trás e lhe mostrando as rosas, lhe beijou delicadamente o pescoço. June, que se assustara com a abordagem, sorrio, e virando-se para ele com o buquê na mão, beijou-o apaixonadamente.

- Então? Como foi?

Shun deixou que seu sorriso desaparecesse do rosto, dando lugar a uma expressão séria e entristecida:

- O que foi meu amor? O que aconteceu?

- O livro...VAI SER EDITADO!

- Ahhhhhh!

June pulou em seus braços com cuidado para não machucar a barriga. Shun beijou a esposa e encostando sua testa na dela, ficou a olhá-la sereno:

- Graças a você, meu amor!

- Não, graças a seu talento! Você sempre foi um grande escritor Shun e eu sempre soube que você conseguiria publicar seu romance! Vai ser um sucesso, você vai ver, meu amor!

Beijaram-se ardentemente. Shun deixou que suas mãos escorregassem pelas costas da ex-amazona lentamente, numa carícia quente.

- Agora não...se não, não teremos o que fazer mais tarde! Hora do banho Amamiya!

- Você á uma desmancha prazer, sabia! (beijou-a)

June sorriu maliciosa beijando-o mais uma vez, dirigiu-se para a cozinha enquanto Shun ia para o chuveiro feliz e satisfeito com sua vida. Tirou a roupa e deixou que a água quente escorresse por seus cabelos, ombros, enquanto, de olhos fechados, sorria diante das bênçãos que caia sobre si. Tinha uma esposa que amava e por quem era amado, iria ser pai dentro de poucos dias e seu primeiro romance iria finalmente ser publicado. Que mais poderia desejar.

- Shun, o jantar está pronto! Vem logo se não esfria amor!

A voz da mulher lhe despertou de seus pensamentos. Fechou o chuveiro e com a toalha azul escura, se enxugou, vestindo um short preto confortável e indo em direção a mesa, que estava bem convidativa. June trazia a sopa, que exalava um cheiro de ervas bem forte. Shun, posicionando-se por trás dela, sacudiu os cabelos molhados fazendo-a virar-se com cara de raiva e dando-lhe um tapa leve no peito.

- Sabe que odeio isso! (virou-se sorrindo)

June voltou à cozinha para pegar os pães, enquanto Shun, passando a vista rapidamente por cima da escrivaninha onde as provas dos alunos de June estavam espalhadas, descobriu alguns envelopes.

- As contas já chegaram? (pegando-os)

- Elas nunca atrasam, sabe disso! (disse June, voltando com os pães)

Shun foi passando de um envelope a outro, até que o último lhe chamou a atenção:

- Uma carta do meu irmão! Quando chegou?

June aproximou-se:

- Acho que hoje também, não vi as cartas. Devia estar entre elas quando o porteiro me entregou!

Shun abriu a carta ansioso. Fazia 3 anos que ele não via o irmão mais velho. Desde que Ikki fora estudar Engenharia química na Inglaterra, que o primogênito dos Amamiya aparecia pouco pela Grécia. A última vez que viera foi quando terminara o mestrado, para umas férias antes de começar o doutorado. Ikki não viera nem para o casamento do irmão, que o queria como padrinho, mas tentaria estar presente no nascimento do sobrinho.

O envelope continha apenas uma folha. Típico do Ikki, sempre direto e de pouquíssimas palavras. Enquanto lia, os olhos de Shun brilhavam:

- Então? O que ele diz? (perguntava June, sabia como seu marido idolatrava o irmão)

Shun a olhou, fechando a carta:

- June, nosso final de ano será perfeito! Meu irmão está chegando a Atenas no começo de dezembro!

- Que bom meu amor! (beijou-o) Fico feliz por você!

- Há 3 anos que não o vejo June, a não ser por fotos!

- E eu? Desde as batalhas das 12 casas que não vejo o Fênix! (sentou-se à mesa) Venha comer antes que esfrie!

Shun sentou-se e comeu a deliciosa sopa com uma certa felicidade que se estampava em seus olhos. June observava-o apaixonada. Estava realmente feliz por Ikki vir, Shun sentia falta do irmão e só ela sabia como a falta dele o fazia padecer, mesmo que Shun tentasse não demonstrar, tentasse viver sem estar à sombra do irmão. Sentiu-se realmente realizada em sua vida.

- O que foi?

Shun surpreendeu-se com os olhos da esposa sobre ele. June apoiou o rosto na mão e o mirou sorrindo:

- Sabia que te amo?

Shun não resistia quando ela lhe falava naquele tom meio rouco, olhando-o serena e desejosa ao mesmo tempo. Largou a colher no prato e levantou-se. Aproximou-se da cadeira de June, que o observava, e pegando-a com uma certa dificuldade no colo, levou-a para o quarto:

- Você engordou!

- O que você queria? São duas agora! (sorriu)

Durante os primeiros 2 meses de gravidez, Shun temia ter relações com June por medo de machucar o bebê, mas depois que o médico dissera que não havia problema nem risco algum para a gestação, os dois amantes aproveitavam cada minuto de suas noites. Shun colocou, delicadamente, a esposa na cama. Através da escuridão do quarto, que era cortada pela luz do abajour, June pôde ver o rosto do marido, seus olhos já meio úmidos, quando ele se deitou ao seu lado, acariciando sua barriga. June sentiu uma lágrima escorrer de seus olhos e sorrio, alisando os cabelos do marido.

- Te amo tanto Shun!

- Também te amo meu amor! (dizia ele olhando-a)

- Promete que nunca irá me deixar?

- Como poderia deixar minha vida? Então? Será que ela terá cabelos loirinhos também? Ou se parecerá comigo? (perguntou desabotoando a camisola de June e acariciando a enorme barriga) Ou com o tio? Já imaginou? Briguenta igual ao Ikki?

June sorrio. Shun a beijou e amou sua mulher por toda noite. 

o.O.o

Em outro apartamento igualmente confortável, um casal discutia com ferocidade, cortando o frio daquela noite de outono com suas palavras cheias de ira e um ódio contido que nenhum dos dois sabia bem de onde surgira. Era notório que a relação dos Yukida não ia bem havia muitos meses. Os dois, quando se encontravam no fim do dia em casa, ou ficavam calados, alheios um ao outro, ou brigavam de forma ríspida, cada um querendo fazer o outro entender suas angústias ao mesmo tempo que tentavam compreender o por quê de terem chegada a este ponto:

- Não dá mais! Acho melhor que nos separemos!

Eiri tinha seus olhos cheios de lágrimas ao pronunciar esta resolução. Desde que o bebê havia nascido e que ela, terminada a faculdade, começara a trabalhar e a progredir, que Hyoga a tratava diferente. Nem os momentos de ternura entre os dois eram suficientes para abrandar seus momentos de injúrias. Durante muitas noites, Eiri chegara a cogitar a possibilidade de estar sendo traída, mas conhecia a personalidade do marido e mesmo que ele não a amasse mais, o que não era verdade, não seria capaz de traí-la. Isso de certa forma a consolava.

- Acho que esta é a melhor coisa a se fazer! Pelo menos por enquanto! Nós dois precisamos por a cabeça no lugar e repensar nossas vidas!

Hyoga sentou-se no sofá. Tinha a cabeça quente, mas disse estas palavras de maneira calma e séria. Ele sabia que a maior parte da culpa de todas aquelas brigas era dele. Mas não conseguia controlar-se. Embora soubesse que algo lhe faltava, não era capaz de dizer o que exatamente desejava. O fato não era Eiri trabalhar ou ganhar mais, nunca se importou com isso, nunca fora machista. Talvez esta tenha sido apenas a desculpa que procurara para dar um fim àquela relação que estava destruindo a ambos.

Eiri permanecia em pé, de costas, chorava baixinho. Levou as mãos ao rosto afogueado pelas lágrimas e não se conteve mais, prorrompeu em soluços. Hyoga a mirou com um aperto no coração e sentiu-se um canalha. Levantou-se e aproximando-se da esposa, a amparou. Eiri deixou-se abraçar, precisava de uma palavra amiga naquele momento, de carinho. Há meses que se sentia abandonada, embora procurasse esconder toda sua situação sob uma máscara de felicidade plena. E depois, foi preciso brigas e um possível rompimento para que o marido a tocasse ternamente mais uma vez.

- Eiri, não quero magoá-la! Não quero que nosso filho continue presenciando tudo isso! Isso não é um divórcio, mas apenas um tempo, para revermos nossas falhas, que foram e são muitas!

Ela não respondeu, mas já não soluçava como antes. Talvez fosse realmente bom para ambos um tempo separados. Afastou-se um pouco dele e o olhou. Já não tinha ódio no olhar como a poucos minutos atrás, mas uma serenidade e submissão que espantaram o marido. Cruzou os braços e se dirigiu ao quarto do filho, seu refúgio quando tinha algum problema.

- Acabou-se!

Foi com um certo alívio no peito que o loiro fez esta observação para si mesmo, quando Eiri entrou no cômodo onde dormia o pequeno Aliocha. Passou a mãos nos cabelos e entrou no quarto de casal. Precisava sair daquela casa, precisava respirar. Pegou uma pequena mala e colocou dentro algumas roupas, o suficiente para passar o resto da semana, depois mandaria pegar mais algumas. Enquanto fazia isso, uma parte de seu coração o tentava fazer mudar de idéia e chegou realmente a pensar em fazer as pazes com Eiri e...

- Não! Seria como todas as outras vezes! Faríamos as pazes e começaríamos tudo outra vez no dia seguinte!

Sentou-se na cama pensativo:

- Nem ela nem eu somos culpados! Já não sinto por ela o que eu sentia e antes que este abatimento comece a nos tornar inimigos, o melhor a fazer é nos separarmos! (suspirou)

Olhou a sua volta. Não conseguia pensar direito. Pegou seu casaco e o vestiu, segurando a mochila, encaminhou-se ao quarto do filho, onde Eiri acarinhava os finos cabelos loiros. Hyoga parou ao lado dela e abaixou-se para ficar a sua altura. Eiri o olhou sorrindo:

- Quando estou perto dele, toda dor passa!

Hyoga a beijou na cabeça e depois beijou o filho também. Levantou-se e colocou a mochila nas costas:

- Eu já vou! (disse sussurrando)

Eiri levantou-se:

- Onde ficará?

- Não sei! Em algum Hotel! Pensei em ir para casa do Shun, mas acho que seria abusar de mais!

Saíram do quarto. Eiri acompanhou o marido até a porta, sentia que seus olhos enchiam-se de lágrimas novamente:

- Não fique assim!

- Estou vendo minha família se desfazer, não posso comportar-me diferente! (sorrio)

- Ela não está se desfazendo, está tentando se salvar!

Ele aproximou-se e a beijou levemente nos lábios, depois, segurando as chaves do carro, chamou o elevador. Eiri, que limpara uma lágrima, permanecia encostada na porta:

- Estou com o carro, mas se precisar de algo, qualquer coisa para você e para o Aliocha, me chame!

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. O elevador chegou, o rapaz entrou sem a olhar, pois temia que sua resolução se desfizesse e caísse em tentação de querer ficar. A porta fechou-se e ele foi embora. Durante alguns segundos, Eiri parecia fora da realidade. Embora as brigas entre os dois tenham aumentado naquele mês, embora tenham dito tantas coisas ruins um ao outro, não esperava que isso pudesse acontecer. Apesar de tudo, não imaginava que Hyoga tomasse aquela iniciativa. Finalmente entrou e trancou a porta. Sentou-se no sofá e abraçando-se aos joelhos, deixou toda sua dor explodir. Aquela noite seria bem longa. 

o.O.o

Hyoga dirigiu durante algumas horas, precisava se acalmar. Chegou a um hotel modesto no centro da cidade, não muito longe da sua casa e alugou um quarto por pelo menos 2 semanas. Entrou no confortável, embora mediano, ambiente, que possuía uma cama, uma escrivaninha, frigobar, banheiro, enfim, tudo que necessitaria para um "acampamento".

Colocou a mochila no pequeno grada-roupa e sentou-se na cama. Olhou o relógio, 24:15. Aproximou-se da janela, de onde se podia ver um dos anfiteatros gregos. Deixou-se a observar a noite, fazia tempo que não prestava atenção ao mundo. E foi precisamente neste ponto que começou a perpetrar sua relações com a mulher, desde o namoro até aquele momento, e notou, com uma certa amargura, que seus sentimentos sofrera uma reviravolta.

Quando eram namorados, costumavam sair com amigos, suas noites eram sempre agitadas, suas relações eram quentes e um minuto que passavam sem se verem, era como se o mundo fosse desabar, tanta era a ansiedade que sentiam em estarem juntos. Com o casamento, as coisas entraram um pouco na rotina, não só eles, como também os amigos casaram-se. Mas isso era normal, a rotina não afetara a princípio sua relação afetiva. Daí vieram trabalho, contas, responsabilidades...e o filho.

- Embora eu ame meu filho, tenho que admitir que depois dele, eu e Eiri pioramos muito! (suspirou)

Era verdade. Quando Eiri lhe disse que estava grávida, Hyoga recebera a notícia deprimido. Não se sentia pronto para ser pai, não era o momento ideal e disse isso à esposa. Eiri, embora concordasse com ele, achava que um filho poderia fazê-los parar de brigar e os unisse como antes:

- Achei que estivesse tomando remédio!

- Eu estava, mas ás vezes pode falhar Hyoga!

- Ah, claro!

O tom irônico com o qual ele lhe respondeu, a fez sair do sério:

- Acha que fiz isso de propósito?

- Não disse isso! 

- Mas insinuou! Por acaso é um erro querer um filho?

- Não quando este filho vem no tempo certo! Ainda nem pagamos o apartamento Eiri!

Ela não lhe disse nada. Sabia o que estava se passando pela cabeça dele. Permaneceu sentada com o exame na mão:

- Já decidiu o que vai fazer?

- Como assim o que vou fazer?

- Acho que sou muito novo ainda para assumir esta responsabilidade! Não quero ser pai agora!

Ele dizia de forma suplicante, como tentando convencê-la de que ele era a vítima, Eiri se inflamou:

- Não está querendo dizer que devo tirar, está? Pois se estiver, saiba que não o farei! Se não quer este filho, saia você de casa, mas não me submeterei aos seus desejos, passei todo este tempo fazendo isso!

Eiri levantara-se e deixara a sala. Hyoga levou as mãos à cabeça, sabia que tinha falado besteira. Foi atrás dela. Encontrou-a deitada na cama muito séria, sentou-se ao seu lado e pegando-lhe a mão lhe disse:

- Me desculpe, fui um idiota!

- Você não é obrigado a ficar comigo, nem eu quero que fique apenas pela criança! (disse entre soluços)

- Não ficarei apenas pela criança, mas por gostar de você! Eu apenas fiquei nervoso! È uma situação nova para mim!

- E para mim também Hyoga! Estou confusa!

- Eu também!

Havia sinceridade e ternura em suas palavras. Sabiam que suas vidas estavam prestes a mudar radicalmente, mas será que se um filho não pudesse fazer o antigo carinho renascer, ele poderia acabar com o restante de afeto existente entre duas pessoas?

- Sim, pode acabar! Por mais que o amemos, esse filho conseguiu nos afastar mais!

Era cruel, mas era uma verdade inabalável. Hyoga deixou a janela e tirando o casaco, a camisa e os sapatos, jogou-se na cama e não pretendia levantar antes das 10 da manhã.

o.O.o Continua ... o.O.o


End file.
